The invention is directed to a facade construction of high rise structures, such as buildings, especially in thin wall or thin layer construction, wherein the outer areas are formed by flat panel members.
Such designs are known and serve as facade linings as aesthetic elements in addition to providing weatherproofing. It has, however, been seen that problems arise if such structures are located in direct proximity to radio guidance beacons and airport surveillance radar, because of the large geometric dimensions of the structures and the thereby arising large area flat contours, especially if electrically conducting or magnetic materials are used. In these cases such structures cause reflections, which for instance produce erroneous receptions together with aircraft transponders at ranges up to 100 km.